


Secret Love

by AvatarQuake



Series: Mandatory makeouts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Makeouts are Mandatory, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9991415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: A moment in a storeroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Prompt #14 Secret. It took me a little to work out the kinks, but here you go.

  


“Are you sure they didn't see us?” Coulson asked, listening to the fading footsteps.

They had berely managed to duck inside a storeroom, just around a shelf.

“Yep.” Daisy replied. “Come here.” she sighed, turning his face towards her and giving him a quick kiss.

Coulson sighed, before kissing back, harder.

They haven't been doing this for long, meeting in secret rooms and dark corners.

It was slightly nerve-wrecking for Coulson – even though it was his idea to keep their relationship secret for now – while Daisy relished in the freedom that she gets to kiss him.

Something got knocked over and Coulson froze, mid-kiss, and Daisy snorts at the look on his face.

“This isn't funny.” he hisses at her, frowning accusingly at the knocked over box.

“If you had seen your face, Phil, you would have found it funny.” she smiled, kissing away his frown. He sighed. “Besides, the storeroom was your idea. We could have ducked in either of our bunks, or the back of the SUV, or our bunk on Z1, but you, mister, can't wait.”

“You are irresistable.”

“Thankfully, you have enough restrain not to have me in the middle of a room.”

“You don't?” he smirks at her, raising an eyebrow.

Daisy laughed, pulling him down, attacking his lips.

“Hunter would be so proud.” she laughs suddenly.

Phil groans.

“No. He would be pestering us for details and demanding we thank him, because of course we should, ' _look at all the hard work I put in getting you two kids together at last_ '.” he mumbled.

“That sounds just like him.” Daisy said, pulling him closer again.

“Why did you bring up Hunter of all people?” he asked, curious.

“He spent a lot of time back in his early days here pestering me if we had a lovers' tiff.” she explained.

“No, I know that. He kept asking me the same thing. I meant...”

“Killed the mood?” she smirked, pressing kisses to his neck.

“Saving it.” he sighed. He felt her smirk against his skin. “C'mere.”

Daisy pulls her head back a little to look into his eyes. She beams at him, before resumes kissing him.

   



End file.
